


Happiest Birthday

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: It's dean's birthday and Cas and the reader have the perfect present.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 51





	Happiest Birthday

Happiest Birthday

Pairing: Reader + Castiel + Dean

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Summary: (Requested) A Dean, Cas, Reader threesome with a sub Dean.

Warnings: All the smut. All of it, including guy on guy. Also, as per usual with my stuff, profanity and blasphemy.

“Happy Birthday, Dean!”

Sam was smiling so widely his face was splitting. Dean looked at him askance. He was naturally suspicious, especially when his little brother looked that damned pleased. He set the beer down on the table, right next to a pie with a roman candle in the middle of it. It wasn’t really, but there was a lot of fire there. Sammy must have put a candle for every year. Shit, that made him feel old.

“Is this supposed to be a joke Sammy? Because if it is I ain’t laughing.” Sammy himself laughed.

“No joke, Dean. Blow that damned thing out before the wax ruins it.” Dean took a deep breath and glared at Sam.

“You’re not going to sing are you?”

“No singing. I promise.” Dean blew out the candles. Then looked around.

“Hey where is Y/N?” Sam got a choked look on his face, but managed to answer without laughing this time.

“She took your presents to your room. Apparently they were special and kind of private. You should go see.” This time Dean didn’t miss the telltale grin of a brother who was doing something awful to him.

“I’ll go look. You just know I don’t let pranks go. You’ll pay if it’s anything bad.”

“Oh I don’t think you’ll think it bad. In fact, I’m just going to say "you’re welcome” now.“

Dean’s suspicious nature had him climbing the walls as he made his way down the hall to his room. Part of him was itching to draw a weapon. He stopped, listening at the door. He heard Y/N giggling softly. He opened the door as quietly as he could. It swung open to reveal Y/N and Cas, both nude except for strategically placed giant red bows.

"Happy birthday Dean!” They both chorused, laughing at the look of shock on Dean’s face. He looked like he’d been hit in the face with a shovel. It was hilarious. You did your sexy walk, hips swaying due to the red heels that matched the bows, and gave Dean a very good kiss.

“Come on pretty boy. Close the door so you can open your presents.”

He moved into the room in a trance, staring at you and Cas with equal parts shock and lust. Cas had that soft crooked smile that made you melt. Dean was not immune to it either. Once the door was closed Cas walked forward and also kissed Dean thoroughly.

“I am told this is a traditional natal gift, surprise intimacy with your loved ones. Y/N needed very little to convince me. However, this being a gift means rules.”

Dean never saw the cuffs coming. Cas was entirely too quick. You had the blindfold over him as he was protesting. You stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

“Relax lover. This is all about giving you pleasure, and you not being able to stop it.”

“I want to be able to touch you!”

“And you will, in due time.”

You and Cas maneuvered him over to the bed, laying him down and snapping the cuffs to the bedframe at the head of the bed. You and Cas began touching him, running your hands under his clothes, finding soft, warm skin to tease with fingertips. The delicate skin that you could scratch your nails lightly across, making him hiss and shift. He was already aroused just being touched without being able to see what was coming next. You moved up to kiss him.

“You didn’t get to unwrap us.” You purred. “You’ll just have to do it now.”

“How do I…?” He didn’t get to finish because you moved up farther, brushing the ribbon on your chest across his face. You put one of the ends in his bound hands. He gripped it and you leaned back, letting him feel the resistance as the knot pulled loose. You took it all the way off and nodded at Cas. Dean was suddenly nude and he made a surprised noise as you started to trail that ribbon over his skin. You wrapped it casually around his wrists.

“Mmm, very good Dean. Now the bottom one…”

His breath was coming a little short. You looked down his body, loving how he looked with his arms stretched above him, elongating his torso and leaving his muscles defined. Lower was the evidence that this form of torture was quite effective. Perhaps they needed to sub Dean more. He was clearly loving it.

You climbed higher on the bed, again trailed the ribbon across his face. You knew he could probably smell your arousal from that close, but he didn’t say anything. You brushed your hips back and forth, teasing his hands with the ribbon. He grabbed an end and again you leaned back, rolling your hips, tugging slowly. He had to grab farther up for it to come undone. You stroked your sex across his fingers, teasing him with your wetness. He moaned.

“God, baby, I’m gonna lose it if this keeps up.”

“Oh no, my love. This is far from over.” You sucked an earlobe into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and biting before you let it go. “Now unwrap Castiel.”

Cas had been watching this entire exchange, and his breathing was coming faster as well. Judging by the angle his bow was at he was finding this as arousing as Dean was. His eyes couldn’t seem to get enough of either of you. His roaming gaze made him look hungry, like he didn’t know what he wanted first. When you smiled at him and pulled him closer he had no trouble moving. You kisssed him, letting him run his hands over you. The kiss broke and Cas turned to Dean. He seemed to consider, then leaned down to repeat what you had done. He kissed Dean thoroughly. Dean pursued that much more aggressively, his head raising off the bed to maintain contact. He was always less afraid of hurting Cas. It let him be rougher. But Cas pulled away, brushing his own bow up Deans body. When Dean tugged it loose Cas let him feel how hard he was.

“Damn, Cas…” Dean was really breathing hard now, and you hadn’t even done anything yet. You took Cas’ bow and trailed it down Deans body, wrapping it playfully around his cock, sliding the silk over that sensitive skin. He moaned, his hips lifting into the sensation. He was so hard, precum flowing. You stifled Deans mouth with a kiss, playing with his nipples. Your other hand moved up into his hair and pulled. He growled, and then gasped into your mouth. He knew where your hands were, so feeling Cas take his erection in hand and start to work it was a surprise.

You slid your breasts across his chest, rubbing your hardened nipples against his chest. You looped one leg over a knee and pulled his legs apart. It invited Cas to get more in depth, and he certainly did. Cas was using Dean’s own aroused wetness to slick his hand, working up and down that shaft slowly, painfully slowly. His other hand reached down, cupping and massaging the soft sack below. It was when his hand moved lower, to tease at Dean’s ass that Dean arched off the bed.

“Oh, you liked that I think.” Cas had that smile as he said it. “Let’s see what else you like.”

“Jesus, Cas, you can’t, ah!” Dean writhed as Cas dropped down and took the head of that sweet cock in his mouth. Dean started swearing, hips jerking as Cas used his mouth to drive Dean wild. His hand trailed lower again and Dean bucked.

“Shit! I’m not going to last if you don’t stop!”

Cas came up smiling, looking at you. He’d never looked so smugly pleased with himself.

“Having fun beloved?” You loved whispering things in his ear. Teasing him with little kisses and bites at the skin along his neck. Dean growled at the words, straining against the cuffs.

“I’d be having more fun if I could participate.”

“Oh I think we can make that a little better…” You pulled the blindfold off of him.

“Now you can watch.”

You grabbed Cas and started kissing him fiercely, both of you pressed to Deans sides, up on your knees. Your hand reached down and began milking Cas’ erection. He shuddered. His hand started at your inner thigh and swept up to that wet juncture of need. His fingers stroked, slowly, and you moaned into his mouth. To tease Dean and give Cas better access you lifted the leg nearest Dean, opening yourself both to Cas’ skillful fingers but also to Deans view. You trembled on one knee as Cas slipped his fingers inside you and moved in just the right way.

“So hot. So wet, Y/N. I can feel her Dean, so tight and perfect.” Dean cursed, simply mad watching, unable to stay still.

“Do you like this Y/N? Do you like feeling me inside you like this?” Oh how that low voice of his made you feel. Between his voice and his fingers you were completely at his mercy.

“God, yes…” your head dropped back as Cas worked his fingers in and out of you. You were still stroking him, his cock throbbing in your hand. He leaned forward and captured a nipple in his mouth, biting it gently. Between that and his fingers inside you you shuddered into an orgasm. You had to cling to him to stay upright. You knew your wetness had doubled.

“God damn,” Dean breathed. “That was so fucking hot.”

“You like that, baby? You like watching me cum for Cas?”

“Hell fucking yes!” You smiled, and Cas cut a wicked eye at you. Cas leaned forward and stuck his wet fingers in Deans mouth. Dean moaned around them, sucking and licking you from Cas’ fingers, loving it.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Because we had a plan. We couldn’t agree on who would have you tonight. We decided that the only way to please everyone was for you to have both of us.”

“Oh, I’m totally good with that.” Deans voice was rough, those gorgeous glass green eyes of his dark with desire. He looked like a pinned animal on the bed. His eyes were eating you and Cas alive and his erection between you was jumping with every beat of his pulse.

“I’m going to take off the cuffs, lover.” You laid against him, one leg over his, rubbing your wet sex against his hip. “But when I do, you have to promise to roll me over and fuck me mindless.”

“Oh, I promise. You’re going to get it hard, baby girl, just for teasing me so long.”

You grinned wickedly, drawing the keys out from under the pillow. You stuck your tongue out and looped it around them a few times, still grinning at him.

“Girl, you are pushing it.”

The cuff locks clicked and you were on your back so fast your head spun. His mouth was on yours like he was going to climb inside you with his kiss. You felt him draw back, his hips between your thighs. The thrust was clean and you bowed off the bed. God, it was so good! Between Cas and Dean you never went unsatisfied. They were amazing. But all you’d been able to think of since you and Cas came up with this plan was the feel of him inside you, and the feel of Cas behind, pushing the three of you over the edge together.

Dean was moving slowly inside you, though it was obvious he didn’t want to. He sat back a little, pulling your hips up so he could get the right angle. Cas leaned in and they kissed, Deans mouth as desperate on Cas’ as it had been on yours. They clung to each other, kissing and touching as he moved his hips slowly in and out of you. Cas slid his hand down Deans hips, to his ass again. Dean moaned and fell forward onto his hands.

“God, Cas, you can’t imagine how that feels.”

“Oh but I can,” Cas did something else that made Dean shudder in pleasure. “I can see it in your mind. Will you let me do it right?” Dean growled.

“More right than that? Hell yes.”

Deans pace had been a slow one, and you were building, but it was a heavy thing and you knew when it broke it would blow you apart. Dean leaned down and suckled at your breasts, teasing with teeth and tongue. You were quivering around him and he bit your lip, pulling you into another fierce kiss. He pulled back to look you in the eyes. You flicked a glance over his shoulder. You saw Cas with the lube and smiled. You grabbed Deans head with both hands, crashing your kiss into his and lifting your hips into him.

Cas started with a single finger, and Dean arched into it, his eyes closed. You couldn’t see what he was doing, but you could feel the effects on Dean. He took out the pleasure on you, biting marks all over you. Cas worked him as gently as he could, but with skill. This would be their first time this way, and Cas wanted it to be as pleasurable as possible. When he thought the moment had come he made sure everything was slick. He positioned himself behind Dean, placing his hands on Deans ass and spreading him.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Dean nodded assent. Cas began pushing slowly into Dean, and both of them began moaning practically in unison. Dean reached back with one hand, grabbing Cas’ thigh and pulling him closer. The angel complied, moving slowly inside him.

“God,” Dean groaned, head down and barely contained. “I have to…I have to move…”

“Come on, baby. Fuck me.” You rocked your hips up into him. “Give it to me hard.”

Dean broke and his hips started moving in you, hitting deep. You could feel Cas thrusts behind him adding impetus. Dean caught between you, being fucked from both sides, sent another rush of heat downwards. You whimpered in desperate pleasure, bouncing your hips against the bed to get Dean to move more. Dean started thrusting harder and faster. His breath was hitching. You could hear Cas behind him, whispering in Enochian. He did that in bed. Like he was praying in his pleasure. You wondered if he was asking forgiveness for this carnal ecstasy. Didn’t matter. That heavy tension low down was winding up. You could feel yourself getting ready.

“Dean, I’m going to…” Dean kissed you and replied breathlessly.

“God, the feel of you both. I’m close too. Cas?”

“Very much yes!”

You moved in concert, the three of you rocking together. You came within seconds of each other, you clinging to Deans shoulders as Cas held to Dean’s hips, dean fisting his hands in the covers. It was loud and spectacular. You went blind for a minute, knowing you were screaming but not really hearing it. You felt Dean growl into your chest, and behind him Cas burst into light. That was the other thing he did during sex. The pleasure overwhelmed him and he couldn’t hold in that Grace he kept confined inside. It poured out of him in this glow of soft blue white light, the shadow of his wings rising around you. It never ceased to leave you in awe.

The glow faded and the three of you collapsed into a pile on the bed, all sweat and love. Dean took you in one arm and Cas in the other, laying between you with the stupidest brain-fogged smile.

“Happiest birthday ever.”


End file.
